Like a Love Song
by Shinzui Naru
Summary: Sappy S+S fic...they're fifteen, and they *still* haven't told each other their feelings!! How irritating! Read and review, please! ^_^


Disclaimer: I don't own the CCS characters

Disclaimer: I don't own the CCS characters.

Notes: I haven't really seen much of the series, and I don't exactly know what happens at the very end, so…let's just call this mildly alternate-universe, shall we? This is my first CCS ficcy, so please don't be *too* hard on me. ^_^

This was inspired by an hour of mushy Card Captor Sakura fanfics and love songs. As for the poor writing and the total squishiness…I plead the fifth.

Like a Love Song 

Kinomoto Sakura. Kinomoto…

Sakura.

He wrote her name on his paper a few times and shook his head, reminding himself that he was supposed to be taking notes. 

_"School, Syaoran,"_ he thought to himself. _"You can have the other eighteen hours of the day to think of her."_ (A/N: I'm assuming that they're in school for six hours like in the USA… ^_^;;) He took out a clean sheet of paper and began copying notes.

~*~

He was so _focused_…Sakura stared at the back of his head, practically in a daze. She had begun to memorize the little moves he made when he was writing – the way he bent slightly forward when he was trying to hurry, or the casual way he'd roll his head back a bit when he was done. 

Sighing, she looked at her paper. 

_"Come on, Sakura, forget it. Forget _him_. You know he doesn't like you that way. You're only going to hurt yourself…unless you _forget him_."_ She knew…she _knew_…but she couldn't stop herself from stealing quick glances in his direction, or blushing when she gazed into those depthless amber eyes…

It had nearly been five years since their Clow Card adventure had come to an end, and they had both changed significantly – Sakura's figure had filled out, she had also grown a bit taller, and she had also become an object of affection from quite a few boys. 

Syaoran had almost become a different person entirely – he had grown to five and a half feet tall, and his smile was beginning to appear more often. His unruly dark hair had become somewhat tame, although it still had its off-days. One thing that hadn't changed was his eyes. They were still so deep and dark…almost haunting. 

Sakura heard the distant sound of the lunch bell and stood up. After gathering her lunch, she walked out side, where Tomoyo was waiting for her.

"Sakura-chan!" the cheerful girl said, waving. In five years, she had grown into a slender, elegant young woman with deep blue eyes and long hair.

"Hi, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura replied. To Tomoyo, her friend seemed troubled as she sat down and opened her lunch box.

"You're worried about him, aren't you?" Sakura looked up – she knew exactly who Tomoyo meant by 'him'. 

"Well, not exactly-"

"Let me rephrase that: you're worried about _telling_ him, aren't you? You're worried about what he'll say when you tell him your feelings."

"You know me too well, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura said, smiling weakly.

"Of course! I'm your best friend!" She smiled. "And don't worry – he likes you too. I can tell…the way he looks at you…" Sakura sweatdropped as her friend turned starry-eyed and went into her own world. "Tell him today, Sakura-chan!!"

"N-nani?!" Sakura shrieked. "What do you mean?!"

"You're eventually going to have to tell him how you feel!" Tomoyo exclaimed. "Why not today?"

"B-because-"

"Don't be shy! You like him, he likes you…you were meant to be together! It's like a love song!" Before Sakura could respond to the comment, she was immersed in a shadow. She looked up; Syaoran was standing there awkwardly, like he was trying to say something.

"Syaoran-kun?" Tomoyo asked. "What're you doing?"

"C-can I sit with you today?" Sakura nodded quietly, trying to force down a blush. "Arigatou." He sat down beside Sakura, and Tomoyo gave her a sly, knowing grin.

"Well, Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun, I'll be right back. I'd like to see where Rika and Chiharu have gone off to…" She stood and winked at Sakura before leaving.

"T-Tomoyo-chan…" Sakura trailed off, trying to call her friend back. But the blue-eyed girl would hear none of it, and left the two of them alone. Sakura turned to face Syaoran. _"What should I say…what _can_ I say?"_ They ate in silence. 

_"Okay, this is weird,"_ Syaoran thought. _"What could I say to her?"_ Thankfully, the bell rang and the moment was interrupted. Syaoran sighed in relief and stood up. "We should get to class," he muttered before running off, feeling a blush rise on his face.

Sakura sighed. _"I made a _fool_ of myself…why couldn't I just _talk_ to him? What's wrong with me?"_

She stood up and, like Syaoran, went to class.

~*~

(A/N: This part's a songfic…the song is called 'Sing a Love Song For Me, by Yuko Sasaki. It's really pretty… ^_^)
    
    _ _
    
    _ _
    
    _~Every time I must say goodbye to you,_
    
    _I feel so down inside._
    
    _Every night all I can do is think of you._
    
    _You stole my heart away.~_

Having long outgrown roller blades, Sakura walked away from school. Tomoyo had stayed after to get some help on a math assignment, and she was alone.

She heard thunder from above, and looked up. Dark storm clouds blanketed the sky and blotted out the sun, ready to burst with rain. Sakura sighed; she had forgotten her umbrella.
    
    _~Didn't know how true romance can be until now._
    
    _Didn't know why lovers cry._
    
    _Couldn't wait to see your smiling face anymore.~_
    
    _ _
    
    _ _

"Perfect," she muttered. Recalling the incident at lunch, she blushed and frowned. _"Imagine that…Sakura, unable to speak. Unable to start a simple conversation with someone that she's known for five years…Sakura, you're an idiot."_

With one final crash of thunder, the sky opened up and rain fell on Sakura's head. She stopped walking and just stood silently for a moment, staring angrily at the sky. 
    
    _ _
    
    _ _
    
    _~Every time you must face the restless world,_
    
    _Do you remember me?_
    
    _And whenever you need a gentle word,_
    
    _Why don't you call me up?_
    
    _I'm the one for you when things get rough and so hard._
    
    _Don't you know just what I mean?_
    
    _Couldn't wait to hear your endless dreams come to me.~_
    
    _ _
    
    _ _

"Couldn't wait another fifteen minutes, could you?" she snapped. "…Of course not," she added as an afterthought. "Not with the way my day's been going…"

"And…how _has_ your day been going?" Sakura froze, a furious blush rising in her cheeks. She hardly felt the rain stop falling on her, and didn't notice the umbrella being held over her. As she turned around, all she noticed was brown eyes…

"S-S-Syaoran-kun! What…"

"You were standing there, a-and…well, you looked upset…and I was going to ask if you'd let me walk you home? After all, you'll get soaked without an umbrella…" He gestured towards his umbrella. Feeling her uneasiness settle, Sakura giggled.

"I'm already soaked," she told him. "But I'd like that. Thank you."
    
    _ _
    
    _ _
    
    _~Sing a love song for me._
    
    _Sing for me a song romantic._
    
    _Make happiness happen._
    
    _Sing a love song for me._
    
    _Sing for me a song romantic._

_And leave loneliness alone.~_

Again, they were both quiet. _"Great," _Syaoran thought. _"This is getting awkward again…"_ He glanced at Sakura and quickly looked away, afraid that she might look his way. 

"So…" Sakura muttered. Then, seeing her house in the distance, she sighed. _"I have to tell him…it'll happen sooner or later, anyways…"_ She opened her mouth to speak, but lost the courage to tell him what was in her heart, and looked at the ground.

They found themselves looking at each other in front of Sakura's front door.

"T-thank you," Sakura whispered, "For walking me home." _"Thank you for caring…"_

"You're welcome," he replied shakily. Then, as he turned to leave, Sakura frowned.

"Syaoran-kun, you live across town!" she exclaimed. Turning to look at her, Syaoran nodded. "You're not going to walk such a long way in the rain?!"

"Well, there's a shortcut by the school, so it doesn't take me long to get home usually, but…"

"But you were nice enough to lend me your umbrella and walk me home," Sakura finished. "I won't send you away after that! Why don't you come inside, and when my dad comes back he can give you a ride home?" Syaoran's eyes went wide…stay alone, with her? Sakura saw the surprise on his face and smiled. "It shouldn't take more than ten minutes for him to come home…after all, his last class should have ended a little while ago."

"Well, okay…" Syaoran stiffly followed Sakura inside.
    
    _~Every time I wanna say good luck to you,_
    
    _I hope you hold me tight._
    
    _Every night all I can do is see you through._
    
    _You set my heart free._
    
    _Didn't know how true love walks with me until now._
    
    _Didn't know how high we fly._
    
    _Couldn't wait to see your smiling face anymore.~_
    
    _ _
    
    _ _

"Kero-chan! I'm home!" The small, yellow…umm…thing (A/N: ^_^;; ) flew down the stairs to greet Sakura. Syaoran looked around nervously.

"Would you like something to drink?" Sakura asked.

"N-no thanks," Syaoran replied.

"Well then, you can sit down and watch TV or something…I'm going upstairs to change out of these wet clothes." She smiled at him and ran up to her room. Her heart was pounding. _"Syaoran and I…alone…oh, get that idea out of your head, Sakura!! When did you start getting hentai thoughts like that?!"_ Then, mentally smacking herself for her thoughts and for talking to herself, she changed her clothes. 

When she went back downstairs, Syaoran was looking at a picture on a nearby table.

"That's my mother," Sakura explained. "She died when I was little." (A/N: I don't know if Sakura ever told Syaoran about her mother, but… ^_^)

"She's beautiful," Syaoran whispered. _"Just like you…"_ They stood quietly for a moment before Syaoran spoke again, "Sakura…" He stopped himself. _"Just say it, baka!!" _Sighing, he began again, "Sakura, I-" Sakura interrupted him, pressing her lips to his. Whether from surprise or contentment, he didn't break the kiss, and soon was putting his whole heart into it. 
    
    _~Sing a love song for me._
    
    _Sing for me a song romantic._
    
    _Make happiness happen.~_

The kiss finally ended a few moments later, when both noticed that Kero was floating in midair, watching them closely. 

"K-Kero-chan!" Sakura gasped.

"I'm just making sure that you keep this at a healthy PG rating," Kero explained. "But, I don't think that either of you would do something like that, so…" And he left the room. Sakura burst into giggles. 

"What's so funny?" Syaoran asked, confused. 

"Nothing," Sakura explained. "I- I just didn't think it would be so easy…"

"Think what would be so easy?"

"Telling you that I like you." 

"But…oh." _"Don't you feel dumb, Syaoran? Why else would she kiss you?"_

"I was so scared about nothing!" Sakura laughed. Syaoran cracked a smile at that. "But…you know what?"

"What?"

"It's like Tomoyo-chan said…" Sakura whispered, looking at Syaoran. "Just like in a love song."
    
    _ _
    
    _ _
    
    _~Sing a love song for me._
    
    _Sing for me a song romantic._
    
    _And leave loneliness alone.~_

Cheesy ending, I know. But…well… ^.^;; I'd love you forever if you'd leave a review!! ^_^


End file.
